Lo Que Más Amo De Mí Trabajo
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Siempre he vivido en soledad, nunca he confiado en nadie, el único ser que me hace seguir adelante es el... Mi vida se volvió un caos cuando la conocí, ese pelo Rubio me sorprendió, sus bromas me desquiciaban, siempre tentándome, ahora casi estoy apunto de quedar sin trabajo por su culpa, todo por esa chica llamada de preparatoria Rin, una chica demasiado "Madura"...
1. Chapter 1

**Richy Escor:** ¡Ola a todos De nuevo!, ¿Cómo están?, Se lo que dirán pero y este quién se creé, je… Lo sé, pero pues esto sólo para asegurar, espero que bien, hoy les traigo el prologo de mi nuevo proyecto, que estoy dando recién comenzando **Lo Que Más Amo De Mi Trabajo… **La idea me vino al ver un pequeño anime que seguro ustedes sabrán, o que al menos se darán cuenta, pero no seguiré la trama la cambiare, y le daré un nuevo rumbo, pero aun así la idea no es de mi propiedad, pues por ello les pido que me digan que le parece, bueno pasando a la segunda parte importante **Diabolik Lovers Vocaloid **será muy pronto actualizado, así que le doy una muy agradable saludo a todos los que me han mandado _Reviews_ gracias a ustedes, para que sepan ustedes hacen esto posible así que pronto subiré lo siguiente estén atentos…

Denle una oportunidad a este se los aseguro, que les encantara, para darles algo de información este Fanfic, por el momento tendrá este capítulo mejor llamado prologo, solo tratara de LenXSeeU, pero tranquilos, que en el próximo debutara Rin a lo grande, enserio perdónenme, pero era necesario, para que puedan entender, el pasado de Len y lo que en el futuro le depara, así que ustedes decidirán si quieren la continuación, así que bueno que lo disfruten y hasta próxima, Antes de irme… ¿Merezco un Review?...

**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer historias y proyectos , Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic.**

* * *

**_Prologo (Lo Que Más Amo De Mí Trabajo)_**

El olor del incienso se hizo presente en la habitación, una habitación llena de retratos y decorada de colores grises y negros, se podía sentir el ambiente melancólico y triste en el aire…

–**Ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico… Muy triste, ¿Verdad?**

Un chico rubio, con una coleta en el cabello era el único que se encontraba aun enfrente del altar, con fotografías de la familia en frente, la mesa llena con flores por montón, y el olor del incienso marcaba las pautas de las exhalaciones del chico…

–**Aun así, no ha derramado ni una lágrima… -¡Ni siquiera va al colegio! **

Con la mirada perdida, el incienso se consumía -Lo sé, Era un niño _infeliz, _completamente inútil, completamente ignorante –Mentalmente me molestaba el ser así…

* * *

El sonido de las peleas diarias en mi casa me destruían sin piedad, esos recuerdos de mi padre borracho todas las noches, aprisionándome contra de los muebles y golpeándome, las botellas de alcohol estaban por montones regadas en las esquinas de las casa, es lo que pasaba diario con un **padre alcohólico**, que se ponía violento por cualquier cosa, y una **madre con el rostro pálido**, que sufría en silencio, siempre, como cada noche, el llegaba borracho después de una jornada dura del trabajo, arrojaba la cena y me golpeaba, era una rutina tortuosa que soportaba a diario.

Cada día antes de ir a la escuela, iba en la habitación de mi madre en su búsqueda, intentaba hablarle siempre del mismo doloroso tema, con aire pesado comentaba - **¿Porqué no te divorcias?, trabajare medio tiempo después de clases, vámonos de esta casa **–Eran ideas que se me ocurrían, pero ella parecía no entender mis acciones, siempre con la misma mirada perdida - **¡No es necesario!, yo estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte **–Era su respuesta de siempre.

Cuando era niño, pensaba que mi Mamá no se divorciaba por protegerme, un día tras la borrachera de mi padre, este me golpeo con la botella de cerveza, yo me puse de pie y lo desafíe con la mirada **- ¿Porqué me miras así? –**Decía con la cara roja por los efectos del alcohol **- ¡¿Quién crees que trae la comida a esta casa?! –**Con la rabia desbordando mi ser me di la vuelta para buscar con la mirada a mi madre, la cual se encontraba tras la puerta llorando y en el suelo, tras lograr llamar su atención, ella corrió de ahí dejándome sólo a merced de mi padre que en desquite me dejo inconsciente en el suelo con su próximo golpe.

Fue ahí cuando por fin comprendí, que mi madre no se quedaba por mí, encerrándome en mi propio mundo intentando refugiarme de todo mal. Porque a pesar de que yo sufría, no nos fuimos de ese ambiente hostil.

**Deberían morirse…. –Pensé **

En ese preciso instante, el instante en el cual cambie; mi madre llamándome tras la puerta de mi habitación la cual he sellado con la mesa y el ropero de mi alcoba **–Lenny, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Siempre eras buen niño! **–Decía entre súplicas mi madre para que abriera, **- ¡Es tu culpa por malcriarlo! **–Contraatacaba mi padre; encerrado entre mis sábanas me pasaba horas en vela pensando, estando en posición fetal y agarrando fuertemente mi cabeza, intentaba no escuchar las palabras de mi madre, con la poca cordura que me quedara desee en silencio…

**¡Cualquiera de los dos debería morir! -Grite mientras me daba por vencido por el sueño.**

El sonido del auto saliéndose de control, el sonido de la ambulancia, y el ver como doctor tras doctor ingresaban a la sala de operaciones que se veían a lo lejos, pero eso solo eran recuerdos de hace unos días, pues ahora me encuentro frente al altar de mis padres en su velorio.

**-Lenny –**Decía una voz algo suave y sabia, volteé mi mirada y observe con claridad **- ¿Qué es abuelo? ** **-**Logré contestar con voz apagada, el me miró y con lágrimas en los ojos toco mi hombro de forma de quererme reconfortar **–Sería difícil quedarte sólo aquí, ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con una prima lejana en Tokio? **–Arrugando un poco mi expresión volteé al mismo tiempo en que el incienso se apagaba.

* * *

Me están echando pensé, **Todos debería morir, **aún así tome la opción que me daba el abuelo, me fui para Tokio, el llegar de la estación el rostro de un niño de tres años me sorprendió, el me veía mucho, era muy similar a mí de cierta forma, me le quede mirando perdidamente, el no se inmutaba ante nada…

- ¡Espera Oliver! –Se escucho un grito que llamo mi atención, ante mi apareció una joven muchacha con un largo cabello rubio ceniza, y con unos hermosos ojos azules, era algo extraña a mi parecer, pues tenía en el cabello orejas de gato, me preguntaba si estaba haciendo algo de cosplay, ella llego con mucha rapidez hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño "Oliver", ella dejo escapar un suspiro y me miro, yo solo la ignore, y volví a mirar al pequeño…

**- ¡¿Lenny?! **–Pregunto asombrada la chica, levante la mirada y me sorprendí un poco, - ¡Tiempo sin verte !, me abrazo de sobremanera, logre corresponder a penas y la seguí pues me explico que iríamos a su casa, estuvimos caminando durante unos 20 minutos por calles que se me hacían desconocidas, me sorprendió verla, llevaba unos 10 años sin verla, estando en el extranjero el llegar a Japón así, se me hizo algo complicado, me puse a pensar un poco de la situación de de mi prima…

**-Su pareja la abandono, y ahora vive con su hijo en Tokio, **-Estaba tratando de ignorar cada palabra que decía mi prima, pues aunque intentaba ser amable, yo no quería ser así, ante la mirada del pequeño Oliver, el cual me miraba con mucha curiosidad, yo solo lo mire un poco y me sorprendí el verle tan encimado en mí que me hizo sentirme algo incomodo…

**Todavía hay muchos tabús en la sociedad…**

* * *

-¿Qué te parece? -Me enseñaba Oliver su traje de marinero, mientras intentaba llamar mi atención - ¡Seguro que me veo bien! – Sentenciaba el niño de 8 años de edad, colocando los platos sobre la mesa revolví su cabello rebelde –De verdad… -Le sonreía a la razón de mi vida - ¿En verdad quieres ir a este lugar? -Le pregunte, mientras le mostraba los folletos de una playa - ¡Te puedo llevar a uno mejor! –Le aclare, el negó con la cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa – **¡Ese es el mejor lugar de todos!, ¡El mejor! **–Respondiéndome energéticamente con una sonrisa, sonreí satisfecho, solo eso bastaba para asegurar el hermoso viaje de vacaciones de Oliver –Tienes Razón –Logre susurrar mientras veía el altar a un lado de la sala, dedicado a la mujer que alguna vez ame…

* * *

En la casa De SeeU lograba ver a diario una convivencia muy especial entre el pequeñín y su madre, a la hora de comer el reía siempre feliz en compañía de su madre, -Que se aproveche –Decía SeeU divertida, -Que se aproveche –Imitaba el pequeñín, ellos siempre comían y reían, yo estaba todo el tiempo encerrado en mi cuarto que mi prima me había dado, aun con el desorden de comida chatarra por todos lados, podía acostarme y dormir casi todo el tiempo, escuchaba como mi prima, sin falta siempre llamaba a mi puerta para avisarme que era hora de ir a comer, aunque no le contestaba siempre hacía algo para ayudarla…

-Lenny, te dejo tu comida en el microondas, tengo que ir a trabajar, no olvides comerte el desayuno, al fin, al escuchar eso salía de mi habitación para comer algo de lo ella había preparado, comía solo, ya me había acostumbrado de manera que me sentía incomodo si comiese con ellos.

El recuerdos de verlos juntos me hacía sentir raro de cierta forma, -**¿Por qué? -**Me preguntaba internamente, nunca comprendí la razón, hasta que un día tuve el valor para decírselo de frente, se lo pregunte cuando salía del baño, ella se sorprendió, pero fui firme, **-¿Por qué no te casaste cuando quedaste embarazada? **–Ella se sobresalto por la pregunta, pero bajo la mirada, y solo se limito a escucharme por lo que continúe **-¿No pensaste que sería más fácil criar a un hijo dentro del matrimonio? **–Por dentro me reía de su estado, pero también pensaba que una madre como ella tendría problemas…

-Él quería… -susurro débilmente –Que abortara a Oliver –El que ella me dijera eso fue lo que derrumbo, quedé en shock pues no había imaginado algo así, era algo que excedía a mis casillas…

El silencio de la noche estaba presente, algo que necesitaba, para pensar…

**-Si mi madre hubiera sido como SeeU… hubiéramos huido juntos, de ese que no era nuestro hogar…**

* * *

En la calma de la noche Oliver dormía plácidamente abrazando a su oso de peluche favorito, poco a poco algo llamaba su atención por lo que con sumo cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y salió con mucho cuidado de su cama…

Me encontraba llorando en una esquina de mi cama, las lágrimas no paraban, me decía a mi mismo que no **debía odiar a mi madre, pero aun así **la impotencia que sentía en ese momento se esfumo cuando vi llegar a Oliver estaba en piyama, y cargaba un osito de peluche consigo, con los ojos entreabiertos y frotándose los ojos con la mano libre me pregunto -¿Qué haces?, ¿Estás llorando? –Abriendo más sus ojos se sorprendió por mi condición, intente limpiar algunas lágrimas rebeldes que aun quedaban, pero era difícil, el se acercó y tomándome, por el cuello me abrazo, fue ahí cuando no lo soporte y me derrumbe, en sus hombros…

**En mi depresión, fui consolado por un niño pequeño…**

- ¿Oh? - ¿Cuándo se fue a dormir contigo? –Me preguntaba con una sonrisa SeeU, - ¿Eh? –Él suele ser muy tímido, ¿Qué magia usaste?, -Ante la mirada de curiosidad de Seeu le dije que no había usado nada, ella estaba sorprendida, pero el sorprendido era yo, por tener abrazado en mis piernas al pequeño Oliver que me sonreía.

Esa fue el principio del cambio, regrese a mi alcoba, con el pensamiento de que el antiguo **niño **triste fue sellado, porque Oliver y SeeU me mostraron un nuevo mundo exterior, siempre entre risas, y estando juntos los tres todo era alegría y diversión…

**-Aquí tienes tu almuerzo –**me sonreía SeeU mientras era abrazada por Oliver – Hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde, ¿Podrías recoger a Oliver de preescolar? –De acuerdo, es eso a las 3 ¿No? –Sí, me miro y rió –Dejare la cena lista, así que coman juntos, así que Oliver, Len ¡Que les vaya bien! -Dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, yo solo miraba la escena tras de mí, yéndome para la preparatoria, me despedía de los dos, cuando estaba a punto de irme, SeeU corrió y me abrazo y con tono suave me dijo me cuidara, podía ver en su rostro esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba… -SeeU…

* * *

- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Qué Bonito! –Decían unas chicas de mi clase, riéndose por lo sobre decorado de mi almuerzo, algo que me alegraba de SeeU, y a pesar de esas burlas yo me sentía bastante bien al disfrutar de su cocina…

En el baño, ya era un hábito bañarme junto al pequeño Oliver con el cual jugábamos a guerras de agua, siempre teniendo sumo cuidado con él, le lavaba bien la espalda y queda muy limpio, siempre con juegos nos la pasábamos riendo, ante las risas que SeeU soltaba por la inmadurez de nosotros al colocarnos nuestras toallas para salir del baño…

* * *

-¿Adoptarme? –Estaba sorprendido, pero Seeu me explico que era mejor que tuviera una madre al menos ante las autoridades, para facilitar las cosas a la hora de trabajar, yo baje mi mirada y le dije que lo sentía, que eso sería un poco… -No pude terminar mi oración porque ella se dio cuenta de cómo estaba ante mí expresión, ella me dio enseguida una disculpa –Lo lamento, soy yo la que a dicho algo innecesario, después de todo tus padres están vivos, ¿No? –Intente detenerla, pues aunque ellos estaban muertos no significaba que se trataba de eso, así que para romper esa incomoda discusión ella se fue con Oliver con la excusa de irse a la cama. Antes de irse con Oliver a dormir, ella se despidió y me dijo –Buenas Noches.

Yo estaba sentando en sofá pensando sobre lo ocurrido. **–No es por eso… -susurraba –Es que no me podría casa contigo… No si me adoptas…**

Ya quería ser adulto, **rápido **–pensaba…

Pues desde ese día cambie radicalmente mi plan de vida, me puse en vela noches enteras estudiando a diario, con el fin de mejorar mis notas en la escuela…

**Rápido…**

* * *

Un día llegue emocionado de la escuela tenía una gran noticia que contarle a SeeU, -**¡Me habían contratado en una empresa!, **y lo mejor es que me dejan seguir estudiando le dije sonriente, tendré salario fijo, así que no tendrás que trabajar tan duro –Le decía a SeeU, la cual estaba descansando en su cama en compañía de un dormido Oliver, pues últimamente se sentía muy cansada, desde hace exactamente una semana –Gracias –Me agradecía con una sonrisa.

**-Con esto por fin…**

De pronto SeeU comenzaba a toser fuertemente, - ¿Estás bien? –Pregunte realmente preocupado, ante sus negaciones ella solo me dijo que se encontraba bien, el ver su cara llena de preocupación hizo que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, sin vacilaciones salte hacía ella abrazándola, ella estaba sorprendida por esa acción tan repentina de mi parte, pero es que mis sentimientos que tenía dentro salieron, sin que pudiera detenerlos…

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa? –SeeU estaba confundida por mi reciente acción, sin dejar de soltarla le dije mis sentimientos, todo lo que sentía dentro, -SeeU siempre te estás esforzando sola, pero de ahora en adelante, déjame ocuparme de ti –Ella se sorprendió por mi declaración las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, con apenas un susurro ella me respondió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, con delicadeza me separe de ella para mirar esos ojos azules que me vuelven loco, y en un instante estaba por unir nuestros labios…

-No… -Oliver está… -Intentaba frenarme SeeU, pero con delicadeza uní sus labios a los míos en un dulce beso.

Oliver se despertó, pero no se movió de su lugar, solo se hizo de nueva cuenta el dormido, pues él no tenía nada en contra, pero no me percate de su estado.

SeeU y yo nos besamos y tras separarnos le dije las palabras que nunca he vuelto a repetir en mi vida…

**¡Te Amo!...**

* * *

Estábamos dirigiéndonos de paseo, en metro, pasando por un gran bosque, miraba por momentos a Oliver que veía felizmente el paisaje, el ver su sonrisa hace que se me alegre el día pensaba –Ya lo puedo ver –Entre risas Oliver me enseño por la ventana nuestro destino, el mar, algo que a los dos nos trae recuerdos….

* * *

¿Cómo me veo SeeU? –Pregunte emocionado, pues era el primer día que iba a usar traje para ir a trabajar teniendo 19 años, era algo emocionante para mí, pero desgastante, tenía que ir después a tomar la escuela para graduarme a los 23 años en enseñanza de educación para la preparatoria -¿Seguro que me veo raro? -Aun teniendo mis dudas quería saber la opinión de SeeU, ¡Te ves muy guapo! –Ver el sonrojo de SeeU me lo aclaro, ¡En verdad, impresionante! -tras unos segundos de decirme eso, las risas estallaron, SeeU se movía estrepitosamente por el sofá intentando aguantar la risa, -¡No puedo más! –Decía al borde del colapso, ¡Te ves muy raro!, ¡¿Qué?! –Pregunte indignado, ella logró controlarse y se levanto del sofá.

-¡Es que siempre te veía con el uniforme de la preparatoria!, y verte con traje es raro –El que me digan eso realmente me enfado, pero aun así solté una pequeña risa, tras componer mi compostura, me acerque pícaramente a ella, logré morder su oreja y susurre - ¿Entonces sólo me tratas como adulto por la noches? –Ella se sonrojo al instante y su mirada cambio, intento cambiar el tema de conversación, y tomo a Oliver que se encontraba jugando con unos bloques para construcción, el que Oliver tenga 4 años y medio era algo que tenía que tener presente, pues a él lo quería y mucho…

-Llegaras tarde a tu trabajo –Al instante me dio a Oliver y nos dio nuestros respectivos almuerzos, y nos tomamos de las manos, y nos despedimos de SeeU no sin antes que le diera su besito de despedida a Oliver que se enojaba a veces, ella se lo dio y tras unos instantes se dio la vuelta y comenzó a toser de nueva cuenta, ya era medio año y ella no mejoraba…

-No te ha bajado la fiebre –Intente asegurarme del estado en que se encontraba Seeu, pero ella me dijo que no era nada, que irá a ver al médico más tarde, antes de que vaya a trabajar, sin decir nada más salimos rumbo a la escuela preescolar de Oliver.

Al irnos veía a SeeU un tanto melancólica, pero nunca supe por que hasta el día de hoy…

-Nunca pensé en que encontraría a un hombre que me amara de esta manera –Susurraba al viento que llevaba algunos pétalos de sakura por la temporada, de nuevo la tos me volvió a atacar, por lo que me di prisa para ir a ver al médico, pero al ir para mi mala suerte el tiempo empero de momento así como mi análisis de salud…

Dentro del hospital, la lluvia sonaba muy fuerte aun así algo me decía que estaba mal, tenía un extraño presentimiento desde que el doctor me pregunto…

-¿Es casada?, ¿Tiene familia?, -Si claro un hijo pequeño y un primo –Dije algo preocupada, ya veo –Dijo con voz desanimada –Usted tiene un tumor maligno que ya hizo metástasis –Esa noticia me cayó como agua fría, mi mundo colapso cuando el médico me confirmo…

**-Se le ha detectado cáncer de pulmón –Con tono serio –Aún con la cirugía no será posible extraerlo**

Eso sí que me devastó, en mi mente solo podía pensar en Oliver y Len, que sería de su futuro, las risas que me alegran mi día, bajo el paraguas cerca de una parada de autobuses me encontraba pensando en las opciones que me daba el doctor…

-Podemos tratar con medicinas, tratamientos de quimioterapia, pero solo para ralentizar el proceso –Me quedé en la parada de autobuses dejando que el agua fría que caía del cielo me aclarara mi cabeza….

* * *

-Me dieron un bono –Grité eufórico por la sala, ¿Un bono? –Curiosa se acerco a mi amada ofreciéndome un poco de sandía, Oliver se encontraba en el patio devorando la suya, -Me lo dio el jefe, tómalo SeeU, lo dejo en tus manos -Ella tomo el sobre y se sorprendió por la cantidad que había en él –Pero si es mucho, ¿No necesitas nada para tus estudios? –Con algo de preocupación en su voz me lo intento devolver yo lo negué e insistí, -No, no te preocupes, es más mira –Le mostré boletos para un viaje a al mar de Okinawa, que en estas fechas seguro estará estupendo, ella sonrió y me dio un beso de agradecimiento, yo le correspondí y le sonreí….

* * *

En estos momentos, Oliver esta frustrado, estamos en la playa de Okinawa, pero me pongo a su altura para ver que tiene –El me grita enojado, ¡No es justo!, ¡La última vez que venimos no había tanta gente!, -Ante sus pucheros logre hacer que se calme –Recuerda que este lugar no era muy conocido Oliver, pero parece que ahora se volvió popular –El hace mala cara y decide ir nadar, el aún teniendo 8 años deberás que pareciera que aun tiene 5 años, el corre a la orilla y toma una caracola, la cual me la enseña contento, el está feliz, colocándola atrás de su oreja, me hizo recordar el pasado…

* * *

- ¡Es verdad, puedo escuchar cómo me habla! –Oliver realmente estaba emocionado, el ver como jugaba con SeeU sobre la arena escuchando las caracolas, me reconfortaba, las sonrisas que ambos me daban a lo lejos, yo corriendo tras de ellos jugando a las atrapadas, nosotros juntos disfrutando de un pequeño almuerzo en un restaurante a orillas del mar, yo ayudando a Oliver a nadar, nosotros siempre juntos viendo en la orilla a SeeU darnos ánimos…

Estábamos muy felices los tres descansando a la orilla del mar, le enseñaba al pequeño Oliver como escribir su nombre en la arena, el se ponía contento pues escribíamos el nombre de los tres sobre la arena, entre risas nos divertíamos, al volverlas a escribir cuando el mar las borraba…

No me daba cuenta que el nombre de SeeU se borraba muy seguido debí darme cuenta que algo le pasaba, el ver su sonrisa llenas de lágrimas invisibles que ella misma se negaba, realmente debí darme cuenta de esos pequeños detalles….

_Realmente me alegro de que el este aquí, así Oliver siempre estará…_

Nos encontrábamos caminando por un sendero cercano a la carretera mientras tomaba la mano de SeeU, juntos observamos como Oliver corría delante de nosotros…

-Oliver, no corras tanto –Intentaba llamar la atención del pequeño, mi amada se rió por mi acción y detuvo mi paso –Len… -Si –Le afirme, ella me miro con miedo en la mirada y acercándose a mí me pregunto -¿Protegerás a Oliver?... Por favor –Yo me quede sorprendido por su pregunta, sin dudarlo si quiera, la abrace con fuerza, y acercándola a mí - **¡No! **–Susurre, ella me miro preocupada, yo le bese la frente y sin dudar la mire –No solo a él, hare todo lo posible que este en mis manos para protegerte –Ella soltó unas lágrimas, mientras me susurraba un débil baka, Oliver dejo su carrera y giró a vernos…

- ¡Malos!, ¡Yo también quiero una abrazo!...

* * *

Estando unidos en forma de hombre-mujer, SeeU tuvo problemas, yo tenía algo de nerviosismo, pues ella tosía y me preocupaba, ella me dijo que no tenía nada, pero eso me preocupaba…

-Si te sientes mal, mejor paramos –Intente decirle para que ella no se sintiera mal o algo, enserio me importaba como se encontraba –Lo siento, enserio… -Ella me miraba con algo de miedo –No, no digas eso, sigamos –Decía algo preocupada –No –Acercándome a ella le di un beso en la frente –Mejor descansemos, tienes que relajarte, no esforzarte tanto en el trabajo –Acariciando suavemente su cabello intentaba consolarla –Tranquila, Tranquila –Ella me abraza con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, yo pensaba que tal vez era por exceso de trabajo o algo, pero nunca me di cuenta de que le pasaba…

* * *

- ¡¿Porqué no me habías dicho?! –Intente hacer que ella me contestase, pero ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos estando acostada en una cama del hospital –Hablé con el doctor –Susurró débilmente su voz se oía quebrada –Con el costo del tratamiento Oliver podría vivir por tres años –Aun con lágrimas en los ojos intente hacer que reaccionara - ¡No importa el dinero!, Voy a trabajar más aun, dejare la maestría si es necesario –Intentando ser fuerte, pero las lágrimas no paraban de descender por mis ojos, ¡También soy un adulto! Me recriminaba mentalmente, **¡Soy Adulto! **–Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, por lo que SeeU, mi vida, resiste por favor, ella lloraba sin dejarme decir más…

* * *

Oliver camina con algo de timidez por el largo pasillo del hospital, ¿Dónde está el cuarto de Mamá? -Oliver camina muy deprisa, el me preocupaba –Oliver no te vayas a caer –Le llame la atención pero él me sonrió haciendo que eso me tranquilizara un poco…

-Oliver –SeeU gritaba emocionada, ya era exactamente un mes desde que la internaron, me alegre al instante al ver cómo le preguntaba a Oliver como estaba, eso me ponía más que sentimental, pero me maldecía internamente porque nada había cambiado, el cabello de SeeU se ponía algo sin color y su piel estaba algo pálida…

-Aun con la medicina, ella sigue empeorando, poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo, lentamente el cáncer la estaba matando, las estaciones pasaron y los diagnósticos de los doctores cada vez eran menos alentadores…

**-El cáncer está en fase terminal, lamento decir esto, pero las probabilidades que sobreviva son mínimas, no hay nada que pueda hacer… **

-Pensaba que ya era adulto, pero ni siquiera puedo proteger a la mujer que amo…

–caminando por la calle me encontraba completamente solo divagando en mis pensamientos, pero…

Aun con los desgastes que tenía y ojeras que había acumulado, daba todo por ella, pero aun así, sigo siendo débil… completamente inútil…

-Caminado para ir a buscar a Oliver en el preescolar, el se encontraba aun en el aula, la maestra me dijo que pasara porque él no quería salir, intenté llamarlo, pero no escuchaba nada, lentamente me fui acercando al salón, lo veía de espaldas estaba en un rincón –Oliver por favor no seas un niño malo –Intenté regañarlo, pero…

No me di cuenta que el intentaba doblar una grulla de papel, me sorprendí por ello…

-Caminado por la calle tomando la mano de Oliver nos dirigíamos a casa, de repente escuche una pregunta de Oliver que me sorprendió –Len, ¿Mamá se va a morir? –Al escuchar claramente la pregunta de él, me hizo reaccionar inconscientemente, me arrodille y lo abrace con fuerza, con una fuerza que me desgarraba por dentro, le dije con determinación - ¡Claro que no!, se va a curar y regresara a casa, intentaba que Oliver confiara en mí aun en contra de lo que se avecinaba…

* * *

-Tras dos meses de tratamiento, el tumor maligno, seguía creciendo…

-La nieve descendía, por la ventana, estaba en la habitación de SeeU, ella me intentaba tomar por las manos, que estaban muy pálidas y carecía de su habitual sonrisa –Len, quiero volver a casa –Con algo de preocupación me acerque nuevamente a ella –Quiero volver –Con sollozos en su voz me decía, con delicadeza abrigue sus delicadas manos con las mías –Esta bien, regresemos… Regresemos a nuestro, hogar…

* * *

-Seeu tomaba con algo de dificultad las grullas de papel que le daba el pequeño Oliver - ¡Que bonitas!, haz mejorado mucho –Con lentitud, ella acaricio la cabeza de Oliver -¿No irás al hospital? –El pequeño rubio se acercó a Madre –No, así me puedo quedar siempre contigo, Oliver –Intentando sonar dulcemente, aun con el rostro desmejorado y el pelo, blanco y demacrado, SeeU intento reconfortar al pequeño –Siempre…. -Siempre…

* * *

-Desde ese momento, todos los días Oliver se pasaba horas y horas haciendo grullas de papel…

El creía que si las hacía, su Mamá no moriría, besando delicadamente cada una de ellas, siempre con ese sentimiento de amor el pequeño Oliver no se rendía…

* * *

-Una noche Oliver colocó cerca de una semidormida SeeU una grulla roja, ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos que carecían de brillo alguno…

-Por favor… Sólo… Déjame ver a mi niño… Que vaya a 1er año de colegio –Con lágrimas en los ojos susurraba –Po favor… Dios…

Llegaba algo cansado de la maestría, y realmente me preocupe ver las luces apagadas de la casa - ¿Oliver?, ¿Oliver? –Encendí algunas de la sala y la cocina y camine con cuidado - ¿Oliver?, ¿Olive?- ¡Huh! –Grité consternado, vi muchas grullas de papel regadas por el suelo de la habitación, había tantos y de muchos colores, me asusté cuando note a Oliver con uno entre manos, él me miraba con los ojos completamente perdidos, que ya no tenían esa luz que lo caracterizaban ahora tenían un color verde…

-Se encontraba a un lado de lo que parecía una dormida SeeU, cerca de su mano estaba una nota - ¿SeeU?... –Con algo de miedo me acerqué, en la nota con palabras poco claras dejaba un mensaje…

**Perdónenme… **

-Las palabras que quería darles a ambos era, que me perdonarán, que me perdonarán por morir, enserio perdónenme…

* * *

Nos encontrábamos mirando el atardecer Oliver y yo en la playa de Okinawa…

- ¡Que bonito! –Oliver no se dejaba de sorprender por lo que veía ya tenía más de tres años desde la última vez que venimos a este lugar…

-Es extraño –Mirando con tristeza Oliver logró sacarme de mis pensamientos -¿Qué pasa? –Mirándolo, el solo suspira –Cuando veo el atardecer… Me dan ganas de volver a casa… -Me sorprendió que dijera eso y juro por un instante ver la figura de SeeU a su lado, pues son exactamente las mismas palabras que me dijo antes de irnos de Okinawa en la última ocasión en la que estaba viva, mostrando un semblante suave miro al atardecer con él, internamente me digo a mi mismo…

-Si alguien le hace daño a Oliver, nunca se lo perdonaré… **-Sea, quién sea… **No dejare que le hagan algún daño…

* * *

Mirando desde la ventana del hotel, mira la noche fresca y la luna a lo lejos, mi pelo se mueve con el viento, me levanto del marco de la ventana y observo a Oliver dormir, acomodo un mechón rebelde de su frente, y lo miro detenidamente, me doy cuenta que no está bien arropado por lo que con delicadeza le colocó bien la frazada, y regresó a mirar a la joven noche, con el pensamiento de enfrentarme a lo que me depara el destino, como maestro de preparatoria al terminar las vacaciones, y regresar al trabajo la semana que viene, haré mi mayor esfuerzo todo por…

**Mí querido hijo… Te amo…**

* * *

Bueno amigos los dejare con suspenso, y como dije trata este episodio sobre LenxSeeU, pero sumamente necesario, en el próximo sin duda aparecerá Rin, pero ustedes decidirán si continuara, no es por ser malo, pero espero que comenten por favor, se lo juro pondré todo mi esmero en la continuación, así que sin más ¡Nos Vemos!, un saludo…

**Atte.: Richy Escor**

**PD: ¡Hasta La Próxima!...**


	2. Una Chica Demasiado Madura

**Richy Escor:** ¡Qué pasó!, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé no tengo perdón, pero es que estaba realmente ocupado, es por ello que digo, **¡Feliz Navidad!,** lo sé no tengo perdón, por eso, pero aun así quería regalarles este nuevo capítulo delo**_ Que Más Amo de Mí Trabajo: Una Chica Demasiado_ _Madura _**espero que les guste, porque en este capítulo veremos un poco de que trata, pero no desconfíen que poco a poco Rin, ganara más protagonismo, lo sé, Len es algo serio y muy reservado, pero poco a poco eso cambiara dependiendo de los eventos, pero sin más nos despedimos, espero que les guste, por lo pronto a leer… _¿Merezco un Review?..._

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic._**

* * *

El sonido del despertador perturbo mi sueño, con rapidez miro el artefacto ensordecedor aun sonando, levante mi mano, y con lentitud logró apagarlo, y miro la hora comprobando mis ligeras sospechas…

**Las 5:30 am, **ya es tarde maldigo en mi interior, aun así me apresuro a ir a la cocina y comienzo a preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos para ambos, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en este día, pues es el regreso a clases de verano para Oliver, y mi primer día de enseñanza en una preparatoria de turno vespertino. Tras terminar de cocinar los almuerzos, me dirijo a tomar una ducha matutina, el agua fría que cae de la regadera, logra hacer me concentre en lo que está por venir ese día.

Tras vestirme apropiadamente me dirijo a la habitación de Oliver el cual se encuentra aún dormido, a veces me preocupa su seguridad, sé que mis trabajos lo alejan de mí pero aun así doy todo lo que tengo para venir temprano y ayudarlo en todo lo que es posible, reviso mi reloj…

**-Las 7:00 am, **cielos, suspiro aliviado, con unas cuantas sacudidas, logró hacerlo despertar, veo sus ojitos desorbitados por haberse levantado, me rio de la situación a lo que él me imita, tras un pequeño rato de hablar con él, ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina donde recién está preparado el desayuno, sentándonos en la mesa, ambos comemos, sólo que Oliver come con rapidez, y hace ruidos fuertes –De vez en cuando me rio de su actitud –Come con calma, si no a este paso te atragantaras –Pero, Papá…, -No hay pero que valga –Le regaño, -Lo miro y el continua comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro -¡Qué bueno está Papá! –Sus ojos se abren y su sonrisa me lo confirman - ¡Claro!, no dejare que vayas a la escuela sin desayunar bien –Con una delicado movimiento logro revolver el cabello de Oliver -¡Papá no hagas eso! –Hace un pequeño puchero a lo que me río de él, mientras suspira y se mete más comida a su boca.

Tras desayunar él se mete a duchar mientras me arreglo el saco y la corbata, me arreglo un poco el cabello amarrándolo en una coleta, tras unos segundos logró escuchar a Oliver que se está terminando de alistar para la escuela, mientras baja por las escaleras, agarro los almuerzos y los coloco en las respectivas bolsas de cada uno y le dejo algo de dinero para la escuela en su billetera, me dirijo hacia la puerta donde Oliver me espera y con una pequeño abrazo ambos nos despedimos a nuestros respectivos destinos, el a la escuela primaria, y yo a trabajar en una empresa de adelantos tecnológicos, nos miramos por última vez y el aire se lleva mis palabras mientras lo miro irse…

¡**Buena suerte hijo!...**

* * *

Me encuentro muy contento, por fin las clases empiezan, me rió, me divertí mucho en la playa con Papá, pero espero que Piko y Ryuto Gachapoid no me hayan extrañado mucho porque después de la escuela, tenemos que ir a comprar un regalo, solo espero que esta vez las cosas en las clases no sean como siempre…

Tras caminar distraído por la calle sentí que me tropecé con alguien, no me di cuenta, pero por el dolor que sentí me hizo regresar a la realidad, creo que cayó encima de mí, por el golpe que recibí no logré percatarme de nada, aun con los ojos cerrados solo logré escuchar una dulce voz que intentaba llamarme, no logre ver a quien le pertenecían pues los rayos del Sol evitaban que la viera con claridad cuando intentaba abrirlos, estaba por levantarme cuando escuche el sonido de alguien corriendo, por lo que me di media vuelta, para ver quién era la persona con la que me había tropezado, sin embargo me sorprendí al ver que ya se había marchado, suspire algo frustrado, me reincorpore, y comencé a limpiar mis pantalones, al comenzar a caminar note que había algo en el suelo, al parecer era, un sujetador de cabello de color amarillo, con un bonito diseño de cascabeles, por alguna razón los tome y aun algo extrañado, me di media vuelta hacía la escuela aun pensado lo que había pasado…

* * *

El dirigirme al trabajo en metro era algo a lo cual estaba acostumbrado, pero próximamente ya no sería así, pues la semana que viene la compañía me daría un auto para mi uso personal así como un bono, por mis descubrimientos que hice hace un año, realmente fue la idea de Oliver el que me inspiro, al crear ese tipo de procesadores artificiales…

Realmente el trabajo es algo entretenido y cansado, aunque algunas veces molesto, pues en el laboratorio no paran de hacerme bromas con eso de darme un respiro o algo, por parte de mis compañeros…

-Kagamine, amigo mío –Big All se me acerca y pasa su mano mi cuello ya hace mucho que no sales de aquí a la hora de la comida, ¿No te parece si vamos por unas cervezas? –Con una sonrisa fingida y mi ceño fruncido le dijo con las mejores palabras que pude decir, pues ya lleva hostigándome desde que llegue con los mismo –**Amigo mío, lamento ser muy descortés pero te informo que tengo un hermoso hijo por el cual me ocupo, y te agradecería que no me des alguna de tus tontas ideas –Suspiro y lo tomo por la camisa -Porque si no lo recuerdas, por poco te pasaron a despedir por estar ebrio en horas laborales y si no fuera por mi quien sabe de qué trabajarías ¡Ahora!... **–Con la poca paciencia que me quedaba me di media vuelta y regrese a insertar formulas y esquemas en la computadora que tenía, dejando al pobre Big All sorprendido por mi actitud y tenía razón creo que se me paso la mano, intente darme para la vuelta para disculparme, pero él tenía en una mano un racimo de bananos maduros…

-Enserio lo lamento Len, perdóname ¡¿Sí!? –Big Al era esa clase de persona que reconoce y perdona a los demás así como sabe que las bananas son una de las cosas que siempre alegran mi día, las tome con algo de vergüenza –Igualmente Big Al, discúlpame a mí, sé que no debí tratarte así lo lamento amigo, el solo me miro con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacía mí -¿Amigos? –Claro –Y estrechando su mano ambos nos regresamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos, aunque yo con algo más de felicidad pues disfrutaba de los deliciosos frutos tropicales que me habían dado…

* * *

Eso estuvo cerca, suspiro aliviado, por poco y llego tarde a la escuela, por lo que me apresuro a cambiarme los zapatos y me dirijo a mi salón que es el 3 "C", y aunque con algo de nerviosismo ingreso y me siento en mi asiento usual de siempre, que está en el fondo del aula junto a una ventana, coloco mi mochila en una lado de mi pupitre y como siempre me coloco mis guantes negros en mis manos, que aunque no lo parezcan están algo gastados por practicar kendo y por estar entrenando altas horas atrás de la escuela en el gimnasio, algo que admiro de Papá es que ambos vamos a correr en las mañanas en ocasiones por lo que nos mantenemos en forma, pero por el momento veo la cara de mis compañeros mirándome mal como siempre, cosa que no me afecta para nada pues ya me acostumbrado a eso, y la verdad no está para nada interesado en ello, mire para otro lado pero una voz conocida me lo impidió, -Oliver, amigo mío porque esa cara, Ryuto se me acercó y me tomo por los hombros, -No te preocupes, al terminar la escuela te prometo que con Piko iremos para comprar ese regalo para tu padre –Mirándome fijamente siguió -Pero por ahora concéntrate y no prestes atención a los demás –Escuchándolo sólo asentí y le di la razón a mi amigo, al poco rato llegó Piko el cual me saludo como siempre y nos estrechamos la mano como siempre.

- ¿Qué tal Oliver?, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones amigo? –Con una sonrisa el entrego un sobre el cual guarde - ¡Muy bien! Fui a visitar el lugar especial de Papá y Mamá –Él se alegró por mi comentario, y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos asientos.

A unos cuantos minutos, vimos llegar a Hiyama Kiyoteru-Sensei con una expresión de felicidad que nunca había visto. –Buenos días alumnos, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, por lo que espero que todos se porten bien con ella, ¡En especial tú Kagamine! –Con un aura de maldad Hiyama-Sensei me veía con desprecio, cosa que no me inquietaba para nada…

-Ya puedes pasar pequeña Yuki –con voz melodiosa Kiyoteru-Sensei hizo que pasara una chica un tanto bajita al salón aunque no negué que se veía algo tímida, entre la puerta paso con una mochila roja y ojos café amarillentos, y algo que me extraño era que llevaba e cabello amarrado en una coleta con un sujetador amarillo. –Pasa y preséntate, no tengas miedo, recuerda –La niña asistió y paso colocándose enfrente de la clase y con algo de nerviosismo se presentó:

-Me llamo Kaai Yuki, mucho gusto –Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas ella solo miraba hacia abajo y escuchaba atentamente a las indicaciones del profesor –Siéntese en la silla de Tonio-Kun, pero profesor intento replicar el nombrado -Recuerde mi estado médico no puedo moverme y estar alejado de la ventana me dan ataques de hiperventilación –Con algo de miedo el pequeño miró al profesor y suspiro –Pues como no queda de otra siéntate en la silla libre adelante de Kagamine-Kun, con algo de miedo la infante obedeció y se dirigió hacia su nuevo lugar, en el camino las miradas de todos se centraron en ella, pero está mostraba un semblante nervioso y tímido, cuando llegó enfrente de Oliver ella se sonrojo por lo bajo y se sentó sin más; Oliver no se había percatado de nada se encontraba más entretenido mirando por la ventana suspirando de vez en cuando…

La campa sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, cosa que todos aprovecharon para salir del salón dejando como siempre la pandilla de Oliver platicando amenamente, solo que en está ocasión una pequeña niña nueva los observaba curiosa…

- ¿Dime Oliver iremos a comer en lugar secreto de siempre? –Con una personalidad energética como siempre Ryuto tomo su almuerzo y toco el hombro de Oliver –Claro, sólo que adelántense tengo al que hacer primero –Oliver miro algo en su escritorio, ante la mirada perpleja de Piko que le pareció rara la actitud de Oliver, pero ellos hicieron caso a su amigo y se adelantaron. Oliver tomo algo de su escritorio y salió disparado por el pasillo, hacia los casilleros, pero no contaba con que alguien lo siguiera, con toda la normalidad del mundo paso una pequeño clip doblado entre el cerrojo de un casillero, saco algo con sumo cuidado de sus bolsillo y lo acomodo suavemente dentro del locker, unos segundos después dejo al igual una pequeña nota, así como se vino se esfumo del lugar evitando cualquier tipo de sospecha, lo que no se esperó que alguien lo había visto todo y no perdió tiempo alguno y se dirigió al casillero, solo que está giro la perilla con cuidado de manera que con la combinación logró abrirla, al terminar de jalar la puerta se sorprendió por lo que vio, dentro se encontraba su otro sujetador de cabello amarillo acompañada de una nota, en la cual estaba escrito:

**-Hola, sé que no me conoces, y mucho menos sabes quién soy, pero por lo menos te regresare algo que creo que te pertenece, sin más que decirte, pues te deseo suerte en lo que queda del año, ¡Suerte!...**

-Estaba más que sorprendida, claro, era lógico, no has cambiado, en nada, ¿Cierto Oli-Kun?…

* * *

-Ya llegué chicos, -¡Ya era hora Oliver! –Le reprendió Ryuto al chico rubio que acaba de llegar –Lo lamento es que me entretuve con algo –Intente justificarme por mi tardanza, pero ellos solo me miraron sospechosos y tome de las manos de Piko mi almuerzo junto al de él, y corrí hacía la parte trasera del colegio, ante los reclamos y gritos de mis amigos yo solo me limite a reír mientras intentaban alcanzarme…

-¡Eso no es justo Oliver! –Piko lo alcanzó y lo golpeo suavemente su hombro -¡Qué miedo! –Me bufe de él, el solo se sentó cerca del gran árbol de Sakura y Ryuto lo siguió, por lo que camine hacia ellos.

-No se molesten, lo lamento, ¡Enserio! –Intente convencerlos de mi travesura pero ellos rieron por ello.

-¡No hay problema Oliver! –Se burló Ryuto -¡Claro!, eso siempre me anima –Lo siguió Piko, por supuesto esos eran mis mejores amigos, personas con las que puedo contar y bromear como siempre aunque no de las mejores maneras somos lo que somos y aunque me fichen de malo por lo demás no dejare que nadie me menos precie, porque soy **Oliver Kagamine…**

* * *

Salí a pasos presuroso del trabajo, claro, por suerte aún tenía hora y media antes de mi primer día de enseñanza en la preparatoria Elementary Spring, por lo que tome el metro de retorno a mi hogar para alistarme y preparar la cena, aun estando en primaria Oliver me preocupa, siento que tal vez como estemos viviendo no sea del todo perfecto pero me esfuerzo por el bien de mi hijo, dejando de lado las cosas que por el momento no le puedo dar, pero es por ello que cada día por el hago todo lo que esté a mi alcance porque tal vez algún día el vuelva a ser aquella personita a la cual conocí…

* * *

Logré colocarme un traje negro y corbata de igual color tome mi portafolio, agarre mis libros con los papeles de admisión y me dirigí hacía la preparatoria, tome nuevamente el metro y en menos de 15 minutos me encontraba en la puerta de la institución…

Realmente todo se veía hermoso, lo enorme de la institución es lo que me llamo la atención, grandes muros de color blanco y café rojizo lo cubrían, el perímetro de la escuela, estaba repletamente lleno de jardines llenos de árboles y flores que adornaban su entrada, en el centro de ellas se encontraba una fuente con una adorno de una estatua de una mujer con un libro, que representa el lema de la escuela: **"Todo comienza sin darnos cuenta, Y termina cuando menos te lo esperas" **esas palabras son la filosofía primordial del plantel y mi deber como maestro es impartir en mis alumnos esas palabras…

Camine con algo de miedo por la vereda de la escuela, con algo de nerviosismo en el rostro me adentre por la puerta principal, y me maraville con los pasillos y los casilleros que lo adornaban, camine hacía donde están los de los maestros y me cambie los zapatos, camine con rapidez de ahí con rumbo hacía la oficina del director y toque levemente la puerta, tras unos segundos escuche un suave adelante por lo que abrí la puerta…

-Buenos días, Director Bruno –Salude al entrar, una persona de una edad aproximada de unos 45 años, con un cabello café opaco y ojos azules me saludo de igual manera, -Buenos días Kagamine-Kun, por lo visto has venido a tiempo y listo para enseñar en esta prestigiosa escuela, me consta decir –Suspiro –Que tus puntajes y permisos son excelentes, por lo que estás muy capacitado para ocupar el sitio de la reciente baja de Hibiki-Kun, la verdad me da mucha lástima que se haya marchado, eso sí que debió ser duro para él…

-Aun suspirando el director busco algo entre los cajones de su escritorio y le dio una pequeña credencial, y un estuche, -Aquí tienes tus materiales Kagamine-Sensei… Demuéstreme de lo que es capaz…

-Sonriendo el veterano le extendió la mano al rubio el cual sonrió y le agradeció, acto seguido salió de la oficina hacía lo que le esperaría….

* * *

Camine algo nervioso por los pasillos de la institución aún no me creía el estar aquí, exhalando algo de aire, controle mis emociones y me prepare para mi entrada hacía el salón que me había tocado, dirigí mi vista al letrero del aula, -Salón 1-C –Sonreí y colocando mi mano en la perilla, estando apuntó de abrir cuando escuche algunos murmullos…

_-¡Hey!, ¿Me pregunto cómo será el nuevo Sensei?..._

_-Lo espero con ansias…_

_-Espero que sea atractivo…_

_-Que use un traje y sea joven…. _

Me moleste con ese último comentario, aunque sonreí por dentro, quería llevarme bien con mis alumnos, por lo que acomode mi corbata, y abrí la puerta…

-¡Bien aquí vamos!...

**-¡Chicos!, es un placer…** -Intente saludar a la clase, pero… me quede sin palabras al notar como el salón estaba lleno de chicas cambiándose el uniforme **–Conocerlos…** -No termine mi frase, por haber visto ese panorama penoso, por lo que quede como pude me di la vuelta **-¡Adiós! **–Fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la puerta ante los gritos y cosas que arrojaban las chicas contra mí…

-¿Por qué a mí? –Suspire…

* * *

Entre las señoritas que arrojaban libros, lápices, gomas, y todo lo que tuvieran al alcance una joven rubia miraba con duda hacía la puerta, entre sus manos tenía un celular con el cual estaba escribiendo un mensaje…

Una chica de cabellos verde se acomodaba el cabello con una diadema -¿Así que ese es el nuevo?

-Sí, así parece –Concordó la rubia a su lado, sonrió y miro de nuevo hacía su celular, escribiendo un mensaje rápidamente…

_El nuevo Profesor ha llegado…_

* * *

-¿Cómo iba a saber que habían tenido educación física la clase anterior y lo peor que el vestidor de chicas estaba en mantenimiento? –Esa pregunta retumbaba en mi mente mientras colocaba mi portafolio sobre la mesa y acomodaba mis papeles, tomando un plumón escribí mi nombre en la pizarra, aun estando de espaldas, podía escuchar claramente los murmullos de algunos jóvenes…

_**-¿¡Enserio las espió!?...**_

_**-¡Claro!, yo lo vi, lo hizo repentinamente…**_

_**-¡Me da miedo el Maestro!...**_

_**-¡Que tal sí, averiguamos un poco para descubrirlo!...**_

Ante la aparente atmosfera que se había creado, intente no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios, porque aunque ya ellos tenían una mala impresión de mí, fui firme y no dejé que me afectara…

-¡Muy bien chicos!, Desde hoy soy su nuevo tutor y maestro de su clase… -Dejando de lado el murmullo que seguía por el salón de algunos alumnos mirándome, solo relaje mi mente y me presente…

-Me llamo Len Kagamine, por lo que espero que sea un placer conocerlos…

-Es un placer conocerlo –Respondieron los chicos, por lo visto tienen una buena educación, no me sorprende que la élite estudie en esta institución, mirando detenidamente sus rostros, tome mi listado y me puse a tomar asistencia para conocerlos mejor…

-Yuzuki Yukari –Presente –Exclamo mientras se levantaba, observe que era una chica de 15 años, tenía facciones normales y un claro cabello color lila…

-Clara Anderson –Aquí, levantándose de su asiento mientras me miraba desafiante una chica de 16 años con cabello café…

-La siguiente, Aoki Lupis –Presente Kagamine-Sensei, medio levantó su mano una chica de 15 años de cabello azulino…

-Merli Misaki –Presente Sensei, contesto una chica de largo cabello negro azulado

-Luo Tianyi –Sí, dijo sin ánimo una castaña clara, mientras volvía a colocarse en su lugar…

-Gakupo Kamui –Presente, Dijo un joven con una catana en la cintura…

-Miku Hatsune –No vino, respondió Kamui-Kun, -¿De verdad? –Pregunte a los chicos pero ellos me contestaron lo mismo, intente revisar nuevamente la asistencia, pero me sorprendí que ella no tuviera ninguna asistencia en ¡2 meses!, deje eso aparte para luego averiguar algo, por lo que de momento retome la asistencia…

-Gumi Megpoid –Aquí dijo con indiferencia un joven de 15 años escribiendo con su celular en plena clase…

-¡Megpoid-san, por favor guarde ese celular!, ¡Están prohibidos!, -Mientras me levantaba de mi lugar ella solo me sacó la lengua y lo guardo, sin duda alguna, lo dejare pasar pensé, no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo…

-La siguiente es… -Rin Kasane…

-¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!... -Levantando la mano, una rubia con unos encantadores ojos azules me miraba divertida… -Por cierto, Kagamine-Sensei, ¿Qué edad tiene? –Pregunto de la nada, yo la mire confundido, con una gota en la sien, suspire –Unos 23 años… -Ella no me dejo terminar por que levanto su mano y me pregunto de nuevo -¿Tiene novia?...

-Ese comentario me sacó un nerviosismo repentino, pero mirando hacia abajo, sólo conteste, -Ahora estoy pasando lista, después te contestare…

Pude notar en ella que mi respuesta le cayó de alguna manera, algo incomoda, mirando de nueva cuenta la lista seguí…

-Tone Rion –Aquí, saludo una peli-morada con un gorrito…

Luna Planets –La chica no contesto porque miraba hacía la ventana distraída – ¡Luna Planets! –Repetí, causando que por fin me escuchara -¡Aquí! –La chica pelinegra solo asistió y siguió mirando a la nada…

-Solo suspire de nuevo, aquellos chicos sí que eran algo distraídos…

Seguí pasando asistencia, logrando relajarme de aquel rato incomodo, pero aquella rubia, Kasane-san, me miraba con gracia, por ratos notaba que mientras escribía las lecciones de Inglés ella miraba por ratos en la ventana y regresaba su vista a mí, luego pasaba "Mensajitos" con Megpoid-san, deje pasarlos pues era el primer día, no dejaría que nada malo ocurriera…

Tras unos breves instantes de silencio, justo cuando sacaba mis libros, ella me pregunto de nuevo…

-Kagamine-Sensei, ¿Tiene novia?... –Aun pude notar en ella esa sonrisa de estar jugando –Tome algo de aire y me senté en mi lugar algo incómodo…

-No, no tengo –Ella solo sonrió de oreja a oreja…

-¡Entonces seré su novia! –Ella solo sonrió como si no hubiera mañana, sus compañeros, se quedaron en silencio, y Megpoid me miró con cara de molestia…

-¡No! –Grité encolerizado, ella solo juntó sus manos y con una mirada tierna susurro…

-Es que me ha visto desnuda…

-Ante mi asombro la clase entera soltó gritos y murmullos…

-¡El Sensei es un pervertido! –Gritaron en unísono las chicas, los chicos sólo gritaron maldiciones, mientras intentaba detenerlos, en medio de semejante desastre no note que Megpoid me apuntaba con su celular…

-¡Oye!, ¡Megpoid no tomes fotos! –Ella me miro confundida -¿De qué foto habla?, pero, ¡Si es un video!...

-Entonces no grabes, ante las burlas de mis estudiantes y gritos que se armaban en el salón, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando entrar a una profesora castaña y vestida de ropa deportiva mirándome desafiantemente…

-¡Guarden silencio! –Gritó, al momento mi salón completo quedó tranquilo en un instante…

-Ante mi asombro ella me miró y con reproche en la voz me pregunto -¿Qué está haciendo Kagamine-sensei?, El ruido se puede escuchar hasta el segundo piso.

-Ante las palabras de mi senpai me disculpe -¡Lo siento muchísimo!, ella me miró y dándose la vuelta se marchó…

-Continué la clase sin ningún problema aparente, y tras un descanso me llamaron hacía la sala de profesores…

Tomando asiento reacomode mi cabello, y suspire…

-Buen trabajo –Dijo una voz dándome un café en mi mano, levante mi vista y me encontré con una joven señorita de largos cabellos rosas y ojos azules –Muchas gracias –Agradecí el gesto, y ella sonrió, buscando que decir ella solo se disculpó y dándome la mano sonrió

-Soy Megurine Luka, un gusto Kagamine-Sensei, y no se preocupe, no hay de que… -Tomando lugar junto a mí, -No te preocupes la clase 1 es la más ruidosa, por ser de primer ingreso son así, ¿No lo crees?...

-Asistiendo escuchamos una voz cercana –Ser nuevo tutor no es cosa fácil, si necesitas algo, ¡No dudes en preguntar! –Asistiendo intente buscar una forma de agradecer tan repentino ofrecimiento –Gracias…

-Soy Kaito Shion, un gusto Kagamine-sensei…

Mirando detenidamente mi lista de asistencia, levantando la mirada los mire –Pues… quiero preguntar sobre Hatsune Miku, al darme la vuelta para abrir la lista ellos se miraron de forma cómplice, me miraron nerviosos…

-Ha faltado un mes entero miren –Mostrándoles la lista -¿Está en hospital? O ¿Está enferma?... o quizás…

-Está dada de baja –Sentenció Kaito-Sensei mirándome con seriedad –En realidad, ella es la razón por la que Hibiki-Sensei se retiró –Rascando levemente su cabeza –Estaba bajo mucha presión… -Luka-Senpai estaba algo melancólica, escuchando a la explicación de Kaito-Sensei –A veces Hatsune-san solía perder el control y se ponía a llorar en plena clase…

Continuamente faltaba sin justificación, y cuando regresó, solamente escuchábamos quejas de Hibiki-Sensei de ella…

Algunas quejas que hacía Hatsune-san iban dirigidas a la manera de enseñar de Hibiki-Sensei, después de un tiempo hablo con Bruno-Senpai y renunció… No importa cómo se vea –suspiro –Es un caso delicado…

Con las palabras en mente de Kaito-Senpai, me dirigí de nueva cuenta al salón en el cual por lo visto seguían copiando las páginas del libro que les indique, suspirando, me dirigí a mi escritorio y continúe con mi clase, durante las siguientes horas todo trascurrió tranquilo…

Durante el descanso, miraba detenidamente la lista de asistencia en el patio trasero de la escuela… -Hatsune Miku –Susurre al aire, cerré el libro y mire hacia la causa de mi distracción un gato negro pasaba entre las hojas, acercándome lentamente intente llamar su atención.

¿Nyaa? –Pregunto un voz llegando, mire detenidamente y una larga cabellera rubia adornado con unos pequeños moños, apareció, mirándome con duda se acercó…

-¿Kasane-San? –Pregunté…

-¡Hola!, ese gato apareció antes que empezara la escuela, sacando un sándwich de su lonchera, ella partió, agarrando un pedazo, se lo ofreció al minino que la miraba divertido…

-Le di, del pan de mi almuerzo porque parecía hambriento. Al parecer le encanta la corteza de los panes de sardina, pero a veces le doy una pequeña taza de leche…

-Hablándome del gatito, ella sonreía mirándolo -¡No lo sabía!, conteste con una sonrisa –Al parecer tu cuidas a este minino, ¿Cierto?... –Mirándola ella junto sus manos en señal de súplica -¡Por favor no le hagas nada!, ¿Qué? –Dije confuso – ¡Los adultos mienten, hieren a los demás, hacen cosas horribles sin arrepentirse!...

-¿Sin arrepentirse? –Estando aún confuso, ella solo continuó –Primero nos dicen que tratemos bien a los animales, pero después ellos los matan…

-Mirando al gatito Sonreí –Yo nunca haría eso… -Ella se sorprendió pero seguí -¿Sabes?, a mí me gustan los gatos, en casa tengo uno que es algo travieso y es el mejor amigo de Oliver, aun así Sparky, es algo intrépido, esa es la razón de su nombre –Mientras habla con Kasane, intente acariciar al minino que comía pero al momento el me rascuño, yo por inercia me levante y vi mi dedo que sangraba algo – ¡Auch!, vaya estoy sangrando –Analizando la herida, Kasane tomó mi mano y lo miró –Haré que pare de sangrar –Tomó mi dedo y lo metió en su boca, me sorprendí, y sentí como utilizaba su lengua…

Me quedé estático, el sonido de la campana sonó –La clase va a comenzar –Mostrándome una sonrisa ella se fue corriendo de ahí…

A lo lejos alguien observaba la escena…

Mire mi mano, y veía que el sangrado no se detenía, al contrario sangraba más…

* * *

Regresando al salón de clase marque nuevos ejercicios de caligrafía del Kanji avanzado en el pizarrón, algunos chicos prestaban atención pero otros sólo estaban jugando entre ellos, eso me era frustrante, sin embargo, me acerque a Megpoid la cual estaba poniendo empeño en su trabajo…

-¿Megpoid, cómo vas con tu trabajo? –Acercándome a su trabajo ella sólo se quedaba estática en su lugar observándome

-Ella giro su cabeza hasta quedar frente a mí y en un tono bajo susurro - ¡No me toques, pedófilo!...

-Yo no pude escuchar claramente porque una voz hizo que me volteara…

-¡Sensei, ya terminé!

-Al voltear, observe el trabajo de Kasane me quede sorprendido por lo que vi…

-**¡Quiero que eyacules dentro de mí! –**Me quedé en shock y molesto tome su trabajo y lo arrugue y lo rompí en el acto… -¿Qué crees que estás escribiendo? –Levante la voz ante las risas de Kasane, ella me sonrió y escribiendo nuevamente cambio el sentido de la palabra con sólo agregar una palabra más – Pero… Escribir solo "esperanza" no es divertido –Tomando su pincel ella me miro desafiante –Entonces Sensei, ¿Quiere que le haga esto a su cosita? –Asiendo movimientos obscenos con él, yo cambie mi semblante y con algo de enojo estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Megpoid que estaba al lado de Kasane se levantó espantada de su lugar, con tartamudez en la voz –Kagamine-Sensei no me diga que usted ya…

-Sólo note cómo ella soltó la tinta y mancho el piso, Kasane se desplomó en una mesa cercana botando las cosas de esta, se armó un desastre simultaneo, entre gritos y empujones logré hacer que se controlaran, aunque el salón quedó completamente negruzco…

* * *

El cielo cambio y se podía notar que estaba por llover, uno a uno los niños se iba de la escuela, los chicos de la sala 3-A salían apurados, la profesora de aquel salón se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirándolos mientras se marchaban.

-Megurine-Sensei, nos vemos mañana –La voz de diversos estudiantes se despedían de la Sensei de cabellos rosados, la cual los despedía de igual manera…

La peli-rosa miro como algunos de sus alumnos pasaban por el salón que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

* * *

-Nos vemos Kagamine sensei –Noté como algunos chicos de grados superiores pasaba junto a mí me saludaban, me encontraba saliendo de mi aula, mientras me despedía de ellos.

Al darme la vuelta noté a Megurine-Sensei observándome, me acerque a ella y le sonreí –Buen trabajo Senpai.

Ella se acercó hacía mí y me pidió si podía acompañarla un momento…

Por alguna razón tenía una extraña sensación sobre esto…

* * *

Me encontraba en un aula vacía, estaba sentado en una de las sillas, miraba como Megurine-Senpai tomaba un libro que se encontraba escondido tras unas repisas, y fue acercándose a mí –Este es un libro que Hibiki-Sensei usaba, lo he tenido por un tiempo –Suspirando ella me lo dio, lo tome y abriéndolo me sorprendí por su contenido, mis ojos se quedaron abiertos de la impresión…

-Ella solo me miró con tristeza –Ya he hablado con el director, pero él me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, incluso si lo mostrara solo causaría problemas a los estudiantes –Cayéndome un gota de sudor por la frente, tuve algo de miedo de preguntarle a la Senpai, aun así sentí que tenía que hacerlo, tragando saliva me anime -¿Esto fue hecho por algún estudiante de mi clase?

-Sí –Asistió levemente –Incluso yo tenía mis dudas, pero no quería ocultarlo –Levantando la mirada y con un semblante serio me miro -¡Quiero que los tomes enserio!

Escaleras más arriba una figura observaba todo…

* * *

Regrese a mi salón por mis cosas para salir del colegio, pero algo me animo a leer el libro de nueva cuenta, desacomodándome el cabello seguidamente no me creía que algún estudiante de mi clase haya podido escribir algo así, realmente no lo creía…

Analizándolo mejor, pude notar que eran algo ruidosos, impertinentes y precoces, pero…

Las palabras en el contenido de la libreta llenaban mis pensamientos…

- **¡MUERE!... ¡NO QUEREMOS VERTE!... ¡BASURA!... ¡MIRATE ME ENFERMA!... ¡APESTAS!... ¿SIGUES VIVO?...**

Realmente esas palabras en esas libreta eran de un contexto demasiado para niños de primer grado de preparatoria, se suponía que su forma de comportarse y de posición social serían algo diferente por ser de clase alta, pero…

Esto sí que no me gustaba…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me sacó de mis pensamientos, al darme la vuelta note a Kasane mirándome fijamente…

Volteando la silla y la mire de nuevo – ¿Qué pasa Kasane-san?, ¿Olvido algo?, ¿Todavía no te vas a casa? –Intentando pensar mejor la situación reía algo nervioso, pues ella no se inmuto a ninguna de mis preguntas…

-Ella bajando la mirada gritó -¡Muérete! –Mi semblante cambio y la mire impactado, acercándose paso a paso a mí comenzó a decir un sinfín de insultos -¡Te detesto!, ¡Lárgate de la escuela!, ¡Vete al infierno!...

-Me levante de mi asiento hasta quedar enfrente de ella -¡Kasane!, no me digas que fuiste tú…

-Ella se dio la vuelta y balanceándose en su lugar -¡Yo sólo hice lo mismo que Hibiki-Sensei!

-¿Lo mismo? –Estaba confundido, no entendí lo que Kasane me dijo, aun así ella se dio la vuelta y me miro, sentí odio en su mirada…

- ¡Sí!, él le dijo eso a Miku-Chan… ¡Habla más fuerte!, ¡No seas tímida!, ¡Eres tan torpe!, ¡Deja de llorar!, ¡Odio verte!... "¿Por qué no dejas de venir a la escuela?, ¡Todo es culpa tuya!"...

-Estando analizando un poco la situación, pero no pude decir mucho ante eso, -Pe-Pero… algo así… no tenías por qué llegar al extremo de enfermarlo…

-Ella sólo se sentó en mi escritorio y moviendo los pies, suspiro -¿Así que, esa es tu actitud frente a esto?

-¿Eh? –Dije confundido, dirigiéndome nuevamente a ver la libreta hable –De todos modos, tendré que hablar con tus padres sobre esto, acomodando el libro dentro de mi portafolio no note que hacía Kasane…

-Ella con lentitud comenzó a hacer movimientos y ruidos raros que hicieron que volteará la vista hacía ella…

-Con las bragas bajas y moviéndose sugestivamente me miraba sonrientemente…

-Si gritara pidiendo ayuda, ¿Qué crees que pasaría, Sensei?...

Iluminando la escena por un rayo, hizo que apreciara más la mirada de Kasane que movía más sus bragas…

-Ante mis balbuceos, me quede petrificado en mi lugar, la puerta se abrió y juro que mi corazón por un momento se paró…

-¿Qué haces Rin-chan? –Ingresando al aula, Megpoid miraba fijamente a compañera, levantándose del escritorio, acomodándose las bragas de nuevo la miro con una sonrisa –Te tardaste, ya estaba cansada de esperarte… Corriendo hacia ella, desapareció por el pasillo… Megpoid me miró y con molestia en su voz me reprocho –Escucha pedófilo, Miku-chan no fue la única que fue atormentada por Hibiki –Aun no salía de mi embalsamiento, pero solo logré decir incongruencias –Todos en el salón aprecian a Rin-chan, así que… -Mirándome, logró hacer que temblara –Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te haré pasar por lo mismo que a Hibiki –Cerrando lentamente la puerta desapareció de mi vista, haciendo que al instante cayera de rodillas en mi lugar…

Al otro lado da la puerta Rin corría por los pasillos… -¡Gumi-chan!, ¡Espérame!...

* * *

En una habitación apagada, iluminada ocasionalmente por los rayos centellantes, dos largas coletas caían por una cama, mirando fijamente su celular reía por lo que observaba…

-"Pero si es un video"… "¡Entonces no lo graves!"…

* * *

En un restaurante de comida rápida, sentadas una frente a la otra se encontraban dos alumnas de preparatoria comiendo hamburguesas con papas y bebiendo ocasionalmente sus gaseosas…

-Rin-chan, ¿Estás algo interesada en Kagamine-Sensei?, ¿Verdad?... –La aludida no parecía seguirle el hilo de la conversación de su amiga, estaba entretenida mirando su teléfono, aun sin siquiera mirarle contesto – ¡Ni hablar! –Ella se molestó pero aun así suspiro –Pero, le hiciste una felación en el dedo, y te desnudaste gratis, ¿No fue eso un buen servicio?...

-Felación dices… -Rin seguía mirando su celular sin prestarle su atención a Gumi la cual la miraba con exaltación –No sabes qué pudo haber tocado ese dedo antes… está sucio, asqueroso y apestoso…

-Ya no lo haré más –Contesto sin ánimos la rubia, cerrando su celular la miro –De todos modos, ¡No dejaré que nadie le haga daño a Miku-chan!... -Cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria sentencio –Sin importar que…

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo tomando mi paraguas, salí corriendo de la escuela en dirección a mi próximo trabajo, el cual inicia en 1 hora con 10 minutos, en una disquera, al pasar por unos arbustos pude notar a lo lejos al gatito de la tarde, intentando llamar su atención me acerque hacía él.

-¿Nya? Es tu nombre, ¿Verdad?, perdón por asustarte hace rato –Sonreí –perdón –Mirándolo detenidamente, pude ver algo que me sorprendió, al ver sus ojos detenidamente, recordé lo que me dijo Kasane en la tarde con él…

**-Los adultos hacen cosas horribles sin arrepentirse… **

Al terminar de recordar el minino salió corriendo, me quedé analizando un poco ese comentario, aun así sentí que tenía algo que hacer…

* * *

-Oh, perdón por hacerle venir hasta aquí… cielos esta niña es…

-No no es nada…

-¡Miku!

-Um..., si fuera posible, me gustaría hablar a solas con ella…

Adentrándome en la habitación con cuidado note que estaba realmente ordenado, noté una silueta sentada frente a un escritorio – ¡Hola!, ¿Hatsune-san?... Soy el tutor de tu clase, soy Kagamine Len, un placer conocerte -La chica se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, dándose la vuelta con algo de miedo logró decir… -Un gusto… -Mirando nuevamente su celular…

-He oído que eres alguien perspicaz y muy inteligente, tus notas son A, ¿Cierto?... Eres increíble…

-Así no me repetía mentalmente -¿Qué opinas?, ¿Te gustaría volver a la escuela? –No, no debería usar esas palabras, mirándola detenidamente aún permanecía inerte en su lugar sin ni siquiera voltearme a ver, aun así intente pensar algo…

-Escuche de Kasane y Megpoid, que el profesor anterior te dijo e hizo cosas horribles –Con seriedad en mi voz dije esto último, pude notar que ella se sobre salto por un segundo, pero aun así seguía sin mirarme, pude notar como apretaba su celular entre sus manos, y se tensaba…

-¿Confiaría?... –Susurrando ella poco a poco levantaba su rostro – ¿En mí?...

-Yo sonreí, aun así quise entenderla, por lo que sentí que sus palabras de alguna forma eran sinceras, nunca conocí a Hibiki-Senpai, pero aun así le asegure a la joven frente a mí -¡Sí!...

-Pude notar como poco a poco lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, y sus ojos rojos por llorar se hacían visibles… Pude entenderla por un momento…

_Los adultos no la comprenden, ni sus padres ni sus profesores, así que abandonar la escuela fue la única cosa que pudo hacer para protegerse a sí misma… -Debes haber sufrido…_

Aun así quise apoyarla, pero por un momento pensé mejor las cosas, ella solo seguía llorando y asistió a mi declaración…

Después de una breve plática y hablar ambos nos encontrábamos comiendo galletas y gaseosa ofrecidas por la señora Hatsune, ambos nos reíamos pues no sabía que Hatsune-san fuera tan graciosa con sus ocurrencias.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Sí?...

Al terminar de reír mire la hora y me sorprendí, aun así, le sonreí –Bueno, creo que ya me voy… -Ella al notar que me estaba levantando ella me sorprendió pues con algo de timidez me miró –Perdone, pero, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?... –Sonreí por dentro y asentí –Claro, pregúntame lo que sea…

-Ella con una sonrisa en el rostro contesto -¿Qué es una felación en el dedo?...

-¿Eh? –Mi sonrisa se borró del rostro y ella me entrego su celular -¿Está bien si lo veo? –Pregunte confuso, claro respondió –Son mensajes que me mandaron Gumi-chan y Rin-chan, por lo visto parecen divertidos… **(**-En ellos pude ver como Megpoid y Kasane decían cosas de mí, Megpoid me criticaba de una manera que nunca me imaginé y Kasane solo decía cosas agradables-**)** -Así que también quería conocerlo, Kagamine-Sensei…

No lo entendía, la verdad que no –Estaba corriendo por los pasillo del metro, pensando, realmente se me hacía tarde para mi trabajo, ya tenía 45 minutos de retraso pero esto era importante –Un lado amable que se preocupa por sus amigas y un lado vil que acosa a los adultos sin parar… ¿Cuál de ésos eran sus verdaderas personalidades? -Me detuve un momento cuando ingrese al metro –Pero… Pero…

* * *

Regresé realmente cansado a la casa, mi jefa me había gritado, y por mi inusual nerviosismo no lograba tocar perfectamente la guitarra, aun así logro perdonarme, abriendo lentamente la puerta me topé con la figura de Oliver durmiendo en el sofá, con sumo cuidado lo cargue y lo llevé a su habitación, acariciando sus rebeldes mechones logré ver su frente y le di un beso, el pareció sonreír y me alegré por él, mi chico está creciendo, sonreí y lo arrope, me levante y agarrando el marco de la puerta volteé a verlo por última vez… -Descansa hijo mío…

Camine por el pasillo con cuidado no quería despertar a Oliver, parecía estar muy cansado, y mañana tendría un día duro pensé, y no me equivoque al ver sobre la mesa sus libros y lápices regados, sonreí, mi chico listo progresaba, acomodando lentamente sus cosas me encontré con un… ¿Obsequio?...

Lo tome y observe a un lado de él, una nota…

_Querido padre, muchas gracias por llevarme de viaje realmente me gustó y mucho, _

_Por lo que pudiste ver me esforcé mucho el día de hoy, te compre un pequeño regalo, _

_Espero que te guste, Piko y Ryuto me ayudaron a comprarlo, y tuvimos una chica nueva que se transfirió el día de hoy, me moje cuando regresé así que me duche enseguida, así que no te preocupes por eso _

-Suspire por un momento, mientras me tocaba el pecho

_Así que espero que te haya ido bastante bien en tu primer día de enseñanza, así que suerte padre, y descansa nos vemos mañana…_

_Atte.: Oliver…_

Sinceramente me salió una pequeña lágrima, casa vez me sentía más y más orgulloso de Oliver, sin duda crecía rápido y se volvía más responsable, acercándome hacía el altar que tenemos en la casa le cambie las ofrendas y le coloque más incienso… -Mira que buen chico es Oliver, SeeU…

* * *

Me levante rápidamente y me duche, estaba preparando el desayuno cuando la voz de Oliver me sorprendió. –Buenos días Papá, -Buenos días hijo, ¿Cómo estás? –Acercándome a él lo abrace y le revolví el cabello, -Bien, pero, ¿Puedo adelantarme el día de hoy? –Mirándome con ojos suplicantes, solo me preocupe pero me rendí ante él –Claro, pero, ¿Por qué?... –El me miro con nerviosismo y bajo la mirada –No, por nada en especial –Con una ceja levantada y aun desconfiando decidí darle permiso, sé que es algo me dirá después, porque así se comporta cuando algo es complicado, le revolví una vez más el cabello y lo guie a la mesa para desayunar. Estuvimos comiendo entre risas y comentarios graciosos de Oliver, me hacía feliz los momentos que pasaba así con él, me encantaba que pasáramos tiempo de calidad, aunque fuera corto, pero a él le gustaba, me fui a colocar mi traje mientras él tomaba su mochila y se despedía desde la puerta, por laguna razón parecía feliz, sonreí y le desee buena suerte, al terminar de vestirme me fui al trabajo, por el metro… -Ojala hoy las cosas sean más sencillas –Suspire…

* * *

Me encontraba entusiasmado noté que mi papa estaba usando desde la mañana el colgante que le regale, y por lo visto le encanto, no podía estar más feliz, hasta que note a lo lejos a Miki, que venía hacía mí, suspire y con algo de prisa comencé a caminar hacía otra parte, al voltear para asegurarme que Miki no estaba suspire aliviado, por lo que regresé mi vista al frente y me caí al piso por haberme golpeado con ella…

-Hola, Oliver-Kun, -Con una sonrisa en el rostro Furukawa–san me saludaba, yo solo asentí y me di media vuelta para ignorarla, pero ella me tomo del brazo y me abrazo a la fuerza, porque, maldije internamente, ya comenzó…

-Te extrañe, cariño –Dándome un beso en la mejilla le grite molesto –Que no me digas así Miki –Le grité odio que te des tantas confianzas conmigo cuando eres sólo una compañera de clase…

-Que malo –Haciendo un puchero ella me tomo de las manos -¡Que varonil te ves con tus guantes puestos Oliver-kun! –Gracias, creo –Caminando a paso lento me aleje de ella, pero por lo visto ella me siguió, genial maldije de nuevo, ese sí que es el comienzo de un gran día…

Ingrese al salón y enseguida note que la atmosfera se tensó, muchas niñas comenzaron a murmurar cosas, supuse que eran de mí, bufe, y camine con lentitud a mi lugar y me senté, agradecí que Miki se haya ido directo a su lugar, justo un minuto para las 8, vi entrar a Kaai-san entrar en compañía de Kiyoteru-Sensei, eso me extraño, aun así como lo supuse, el sujetador del día de ayer era de ella, lo noté por la forma de su cabello, debo decir que se veía bonita, a paso lento se sentó en su lugar…

-Hola Kagamine-kun –Me saludo cuando tomo asiento –Hola –Respondí un poco asombrado, sin embargo en toda la clase me limite a mirar a la ventana sin perder de vista el anotar las cosas que decía el Sensei, pude notar como Kaai-san me pasaba una nota, dudando un poco la leí…

_Muchas gracias por devolverme mi sujetador Oli-kun, te lo agradezco, enserio, por cierto, ¿Podría hablar contigo después de clases?, me gustaría saber si podrías enseñarme la ciudad después de clases…_

No sabía que decir, eso me tomo por sorpresa, sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando leí _Oli-kun _era algo nostálgico y raro… Pero, le conteste que no había problema, aun así le advertí que si podía ser discreta, y que me viera detrás de los salones cerca del Dojo, a las 4:30 pm, cuando me vea que se asegure que nadie la vea, al poco rato recibí la contestación, ella dijo que no había problema, pero, ¿Por qué la discreción?, le dije que era importante eso, porque no quería dañar su reputación…

* * *

Llegue temprano al trabajo, para mi sorpresa, Big All me esperaba en mi oficina, le pregunte el porqué, pero el sólo se limitaba a suspirar, prepare algo de café y se lo ofrecí, el solo agradeció, y fui directo… -¿Necesitas algo amigo? –El dejo de beber su café y me miro serio – ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda, con el modelo experimental de convert art app? –Suspire, y me levante de mi lugar, no negué, -Lo estoy terminando, no te preocupes All, que yo puedo –El me miro no muy convencido, pero me agarro de un hombro, y suspiro –Amigo, no te mates mucho con tus trabajos, mira, -Sacando algo de su traje me lo dio –Es unas entradas para el nuevo parque acuático lleva a Oliver-kun ahí y descansa un día, te lo mereces has hecho mucho por mí, y la empresa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –Tomándolo y dándole un sincero gracias nos saludamos chocando nuestras manos –Muchas gracias le agradecí –Él sonrió y saliendo de mi oficina se despidió -No hay de que…

Seguí con mi trabajo y mire las entradas, agradecí de tener a un amigo como All, que desde que inicie mi carrera aquí siempre me ha apoyado…

* * *

Me encontraba algo nerviosa caminando por el camino a la Preparatoria, hacía algo de viento, lo que hacía que mis coletas se movieran sin control, veía como algunos de mis compañeros también caminaban hacía la escuela, aunque algunos iban en auto o motocicletas, pero aun así me escondía entre los basureros y los carros aparcados, mi rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, aun así seguí con mi forma de esconderme y caminar…

Pero, tras unos momentos deje de caminar y me di media vuelta para regresar mejor a mi hogar –Tal vez el haber salido de casa no fue una buena idea…

-Pero al momento de voltear me encontré con la silueta de mis mejores amigas…

-Hola, ¡Buenas Tardes Miku-chan! –Acercándose hacía mí, Rinny me abrazó, llegando de igual manera Gumi-chan me abrazo de igual manera -¡Te extrañamos! –Gumi no dejaba de acariciar mis flequillos, mientras Rinny-chan soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas…

-Me di cuenta de que aun sin haberlas visto en mucho tiempo y de no vernos muy a menudo cara a cara, el contacto por medio de mensajes no desapareció, aun así sonreí y las abrace…

-Es bueno estar de vuelta amigas…

* * *

Camine rumbo a mi salón de clases, me sentía bien, le deje un pequeño regalo a Oliver en casa como agradecimiento, y su cena estaba en el refrigerador, y por lo visto hoy mi clase estaba algo más alborotada más que el día de ayer, me acerque un poco más y note como las chicas y algunos chicos estaban rodeando a Hatsune-san, y ella reía, suspire aliviado, por alguna razón me alegre que haya regresado a la escuela, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigas, y como ellas fueron conmigo ayer…

Nos pasamos haciendo cálculos en aritmética e integrales avanzadas, en química resolvimos reacciones exotérmicas y endotérmicas; ahora nos encontrábamos en física creando un disipador de ondas de aire, el cual por lo visto muchos les encanto, sonreí internamente el ver que se comportaban mejor y sonreían…

* * *

-Vamos chicas, el gatito ya debe tener hambre –Corriendo por el patio Rin llevaba entre manos su almuerzo y una botella de leche –Espera Rinny-chan –Miku suspiraba un poco algo nerviosa, Gumi siguiendo su paso solo mantenía sus manos tras su cabeza observando a sus amigas.

-¡Nya, es hora de comer! , ¿Nya?, ¿Estás ahí? -Caminando un poco decepcionada, se acercó hacía los arbusto que solía frecuentar, al hacerlo observó una bandeja con un bolillo a medio comer y algo de leche -¿Quién lo habrá dejado? –Acercándose, miro la bandeja, aunque ella pensaba un poco sobre el asunto, sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta de ello, se sonrojo al levantarse y miro a sus amigas, pero tras unos instantes un maullido hizo que regresara su vista…

-¡ , allí está! –Miku apuntaba hacía la cima de una copa de un árbol de abeto, el cual estaba muy grande y por lo visto con algunas hojas que caían, en la cima se encontraba el minino que miraba a las adolescentes perplejas...

* * *

Me encontraba con Luka-senpai, hablando con ella sobre la situación que se presentó ayer, aunque no del todo porque omití lo que sucedió con Kasane. –En mi consideración Megurine-senpai, creo que sería bastante desconsiderado juzgar lo que ya pasó –Pasando mi vista sobre el libro de matemáticas y viéndolo de nueva cuenta suspire –Pero, si necesitara tomar una decisión, sería…

La puerta se abrió de repente y el rostro bañado en sudor de Megpoid me sorprendió…

-¡Pervertido! –Su voz hizo eco en la sala de maestros cosa que hizo que Luka-Senpai se sorprendiera…

-¿Pervertido? –Luka, se preguntó de que trataba, pero la ignore y camine hasta llegar frente a ella -¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? –Mi paciencia y mi serenidad se acabaron, pero ella no se inmuto ante mi regaño, solo me miro preocupada y asustada…

-¡Rin-chan está en problemas! …

* * *

Estaba gritando para que Rin-chan me hiciera caso pero no me escuchaba, poco a poco subía por las ramas del abeto, -¡No lo hagas! –Mis gritos para que desistieran no funcionaban, al voltearme, vi las figuras de Kagamine-sensei Megurine-sensei que venía corriendo en compañía de Gumi-chan…

-¡Kasane-san!... –Grité, al hacerlo Luka-senpai me dijo que iría por una escalera, quietándome el saco, le grite que no se moviera, pero ella sólo murmuraba que lo tenía que salvar –Está indefenso, lo ha estado por mucho tiempo, por ello tengo que salvarlo… -Porqué aún existen personas amables aquí…

-Con algo de miedo logré llegar hasta la última rama donde Nya se sujetaba, al hacerlo intente hablar con él -¡Ven conmigo!, Nya, todo estará bien… al momento que Nya corrió hacía mí, la rama se rompió, y sentí que el mundo se hacía lento… Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar muchas cosas horribles y malas por las que había sufrido… Tras unos segundos, no sentí dolor alguno, con algo de miedo abrí mis ojos y note a Nya mirándome, me reincorpore y note que me encontraba encima de ¿Kagamine-sensei?, el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados… -¡Rin-chan! –El gritó de mis amigas hizo que levantara la vista, Gumi-chan me decía que había llamado a un profesor, mientras Miku-chan me regañaba por mis acciones, volví a mirar a Kagamine-sensei, al hacerlo sentí que miraba a mi Madre, el dolor se hizo presente, y lágrimas salían de mis ojos…

-¡Kagamine-sensei!, ¡No te mueras!, ¡No, no lo hagas!... –Estaba moviéndolo desesperadamente, pero él no parecía reaccionar, ante los gritos de Gumi-chan que me decían que no lo hiciera, mi sensei no se movía en lo absoluto…

_Me encontraba inconsciente, todo estaba algo oscuro, pero en mis pensamientos veía a Kasane-san, y su moño blanco, sonreí, se parecía a un gatito, sus pasadores blancos me recuerdan a la delicadeza de las colas de los mininos… recordé sus palabras… __**Está indefenso, lo ha estado por mucho tiempo…Tengo que salvarlo, aún existen personas amables aquí…**_

_Ya veo, bufe, Hatsune y Nya, no son los únicos, si no que ella no confía en la gente, solté una ligera risa, me recordaba a mi yo del pasado… Realmente odiaba a la gente… Aunque SeeU y Oliver me salvaron… Aun así, sentí que debía hacer algo por ella y sus amigas… _

_**Porque… **__**eso es lo que más amo de mi trabajo**__**…**_

* * *

-Tranquila, Rinny-chan, sólo está dormido –Sentí la mano de Miku-chan sobre mi hombro, yo aún estaba soltando algunas lágrimas, mis ojos rojos no ayudaban y me sentía culpable, no quería que otra persona muriera por mi culpa… pero aunque eso no le esté pasando a Kagamine-sensei, me tenía muy triste y me lastimaba…

-Qué bueno que no fue nada grave –Las dulces palabras de Miku-chan hacían que poco a poco dejara de llorar, le sonreí débilmente –Sabes, Kagamine-sensei, dijo que confiaría en mí… es justo como pusiste en el mensaje… y hoy lo comprobé, Kagamine-sensei es una buena persona…

-Me sentí maravillada por las palabras de Miku-chan, pero de repente la entrada repentina de Gumi-chan, diciendo que debíamos regresar de vuelta a clases hizo que nos levantáramos y saliéramos de la enfermería, salí disparada del lugar en compañía de Miku-chan, corrimos por los pasillos, rumbo a clases, aunque de repente, a medio camino le dije a mis amigas que había olvidado algo, por lo que me di media vuelta y regresé a la enfermería…

Me coloqué frente a la cama de Kagamine-sensei y miré su rostro dormido, me sorprendí, de sus facciones que realmente lo hacían ver muy maduro y guapo, moví un poco los mechones de su cabello dejando al descubierto sus orbes que sabía que eran de color azul, miré con curiosidad su cabello rubio que estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola, la agarre y suavemente la fui tocando, sonreí, sí que su cabello era suave y olía bien, acercándome a él lo mire detenidamente…

-Gracias, Sensei –Susurré, me acerqué a su frente y deposite un suave beso, mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, tras correr del lugar, nunca había hecho eso por alguien y no sé porque, pero me sentí muy bien…

* * *

Los últimos rayos del Sol iluminaban mi cara, me reincorpore de la cama aun somnoliento…

-¡Ah!, ya despertaste –La voz de Luka-senpai, hizo que terminara por levantarme, ella me miro divertida, yo solo suspire y me levante de la camilla e hice media reverencia, -Gracias por todo senpai, perdón por causarte tantos problemas, -Ella negó con la cabeza, y me miro con una sonrisa, si eres tú no hay problema Kagamine-sensei, -¿Eh? –Pregunte algo confuso, ella negó y acercándose más a mí –Cierto, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?, yo invito –Ella me miro con un sonrojo, pero yo negué con la cabeza, le dije que no podía tenía trabajo en un rato y que estaba ocupado, realmente no quería cenar con nadie, así que me tense un poco al responderle, y me retire rápidamente…

Ella solo suspiro, y miro hacía el suelo…

Me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de mi portafolio para irme rápidamente hacía la estación, pero al cruzar por las escaleras, la voz de Kasane hizo que parará…

-Sensei, ¡Este es un regalo por salvarme!... –Mire a Miku-chan y asentí con Gumi-chan, a la cual ella sonrió…

-¿Acaso yo también? –Miku, no estaba segura, pero le tome la mano para darle valor… Vamos, vamos le sonreí… -Yo no lo hago por que quiera –Bufó Gumi-chan, yo solo le saque la lengua, ella rió…

-Yo las mire aun con algo de confusión, pero note como las tres se tocaban las faldas, y ante mis regaños, ellas contaron hasta tres y levantaron sus faldas, ante sus risas y burlas ellas salieron corriendo hacía otro pasillo, Megpoid se reía a carcajadas y mi rostro estaba lleno de rabia y molestia…

-Grite que se detengan y que no me digan pervertido, pero desaparecieron de mi vista, suspire algo molesto y regrese a mi salón, tome mi portafolio y salí a toda prisa por las puertas de la escuela, mire el cielo, y me percaté que realmente no se encontraba tan mal, sonreí y corrí hacía la estación para ir a la disquera, hoy grabaría la banda sonora de Hero in city, por lo que debía alistarme rápidamente, suspire por última vez en el día, e imagine que pronto estaría en casa con Oliver para platicarle mi día y decirle que este fin de semana iríamos al nuevo parque acuático, realmente espero que le guste…

Con ese pensamiento en mente ingrese al tren que recién llegaba…

* * *

Los golpes entre katanas de madera que se golpeaban entres sí una y otra vez, se hacían cada vez más suaves y tras unos minutos los sonidos cesaron, eso es todo jóvenes, pueden retirarse… la voz del sensei, hizo que los pupilos fueran saliendo uno a uno…

-Joven Kagamine, dígame Rafael-sensei –El mayor se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió –Me gustaría que participaras para las regionales el próximo mes, tus habilidades son excepcionales –Haciendo más seria su voz lo agarro por un hombro –Me gustaría que pidieras permiso y si te interesa puedes decirme, tu bien sabes que te podría enseñar más y apoyarte, en cualquier cosa que necesites –Oliver sonrió y asistió –El mayor levanto su mano en señal de respeto y se marchó del dojo, como trabajo de siempre Oliver recogió algunas katanas olvidadas y las coloco en sus respectivos estantes y se cambió el uniforme y se colocó sus típicos guantes negros, con algo de nerviosismo se encamino a los salones detrás del Dojo donde normalmente no se veía ningún alma a esta hora…

Corriendo llegué al lugar, como supuse Kaai-san se encontraba ahí sentada en una banca, me fui acercando a ella, la cual estaba absorta tarareando una canción, por lo visto no se percató de mi presencia hasta que le toque levemente el hombro por detrás… -¡Hay! –Gritó asustada, me reí un poco por su reacción y me senté junto a ella -¡Y de qué querías hablar Kaai-san? –Aun con dudas la mire expectante, ella puso un dedo sobre su mentón y parecía pensarlo un poco, tras unos instantes dio un brinco y me tomo de una mano y me hiso que corriéramos a toda velocidad por entre los salones hasta casi llegar a la salida donde se encontraban algunos compañeros, antes de salir frente a ellos, frene e hice que Kaai-san frenara también su carrera…

-¿Qué pasa?, Kagamine-kun… -Ella me miro con un puchero, al cual solo ignore, con la cabeza gacha le grité…

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¡Dime que te pasa a ti! –Elevando más mi voz la enfrente cara a cara -¡No te acerques a mí más! –Golpee con fuerza un árbol con mi puño haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran y mis gritos hicieron que algunos compañeros llegaran a la escena, ante la sorpresa de Kaai-san me marche del lugar, aun a lo lejos podía escuchar como algunos de ellos me criticaban y me maldecían…

**-¡Cómo siempre el violento de Kagamine!... Es un chico salvaje… Seguro que no pasa de ser un pandillero… El rayo oscuro… El chico que jamás sonríe… **

Aquellos apodos, que tenía no me importaban pensé, al menos logré que Yuki-chan no se vuelva acercar a mí, no quiero que pasé por la soledad y abusos que sufrí, porque cualquiera que se acerque a mí, será tachado ante los demás, y eso no soportaría que a mi amiga de la infancia le sucediera lo mismo…

No quiero que se acerque a mí, por eso, Yuki-chan, adiós…

Susurre antes de desaparecer entre los edificios con algunas lágrimas en mi rostro…

* * *

Los dejare en suspenso, bueno algo, pero les aseguro que se pondrá más interesante, denle una oportunidad les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, será muy cómico y romántico, de eso no hay duda así que hasta la próxima, y nos vemos…

Atte.: Richy Escor, le desea, ¡**Una feliz Navidad!**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews de, que hicieron posible el segundo capítulo:

1.- Estefa-chan, lo sé, me alegra que te haya gustado, y me encanto tu reviews que me inspiro, espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, gracias.

2.- natii-chan, gracias por el reviews la verdad gracias.

3.- Catseriina apareció Rin, pero si dudas un poco de su personalidad en el próximo se entenderá el porqué, no te preocupes, ella lo hace por una razón…

4.- será 100% RinXLen, así que enserio espéralo con ansias que poco a poco se mejorara, tomara unos días pero dejare reviews en tus fics, me encantaron y los leo con mucho detalle, la verdad te quedan bien, así que dudas y comentarios dime te lo agradezco…

Todas las dudas y comentarios se aprecian gracias por ello, sin más me despido y que se la pasen genial en estas fechas…


End file.
